TTEWM Ep5 Under Pressure
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Nazywam się Erica Williams. Byłam żołnierzem walczącym z maszynami, ale John Connor uratował mnie i dał nowe życie, a potem wysłał w przeszłość z ważną misją. Teraz jestem półcyborgiem i chcę zmienić przyszłość. Oto moja historia. Moje wspomnienia. Dla A.
1. MARZENIA

_Z dedykacją dla Aniki. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce znajdziesz wszystkie odpowiedzi:). Pozdrawiam i życzę miłego czytania!_

**MARZENIA**

Rozpięłam hełm i odłożyłam go na ziemię. Ścisnęłam mocniej gumkę na włosach. Wychyliłam się zza samochodu i przeskanowałam podziemny garaż Okiem. Obok mnie świsnęła kula.

- Są w furgonetce – powiedziałam do słuchawki.

- Zatrzymaj ich – rozkazał mi Matt; usłyszałam pisk opon. Poczekałam i po chwili wyskoczyłam na drogę. Auto nie zwolniło. Wystawiłam mechaniczne ramię, które wbiło się w maskę. Moje nogi zaparły się mocno w cement nawierzchni. Spod kół leciał dym. Wbiłam rękę głębiej i przewróciłam samochód. Uciekający byli tak zdumieni moim pokazem siły, że poddali się niemal od razu. Musiałam tylko zdeptać jeden CKM.

- Załatwione. – Założyłam dwójce bandytów kajdanki i kopnęłam auto tak, że wpadło na filar. – Mieli wypadek, ale przeżyli. – Matt zaśmiał się cicho w moim uchu.

I wtedy błysnął flesz. Moje Oko od razu zamierzyło fotografa. Zaczął uciekać. Już miałam ruszyć za nim, kiedy pod ziemię wjechał wóz policyjny. Szybko założyłam hełm.

- Zabierzcie ich, chłopaki – rzuciłam, patrząc w stronę, w którą uciekła postać z aparatem. Nie widziałam jej twarzy. Przeklęłam w duchu.

Stojąc pod prysznicem, myślałam o porannej akcji. Bandytom nikt nie uwierzy, że drobna antyterrorystka przewróciła samochód. Ale zdjęcia? Fotomontaże są przecież na porządku dziennym, pocieszyłam samą siebie. Ale było coś ważniejszego. Cromartie.

- Uciekać, wiem – rzuciła Alex buntowniczym tonem, kiedy rozpoczęłam swój wykład. – Ranyści, nie wpadaj w paranoję! Nie chcę powtórki z rozrywki! Nie znajdzie nas, bo nie będzie szukał ciebie, prawda? No, powiedz. Przyznaj mi rację.

- Nie jestem jego priorytetem tak, jak on nie jest moim – mruknęłam zrezygnowana.

- Twoje zabezpieczenia są bardzo dobre! Erica, nie wpadaj w paranoję!

Pokiwałam powoli głową.

- Jesteś pustym tropem. – Alex mówiła podniesionym głosem. – Wystarczy, że pozostaniesz czujna i będziesz miała oczy, a zwłaszcza Oko, szeroko otwarte i na pewno nie zaprowadzisz tego głupiego robola do Connorów! Mam rację?

- Taa, masz.

- No właśnie, a teraz spadaj do Johna, bo musi ci opowiedzieć, jak wczoraj nalatał się za Cameron!

Wstałam, narzucając na ramiona bluzę. Wychodząc, sprawdziłam, czy karabin nadal tkwi w stojaku na parasole przy drzwiach. Był tam, zaraz obok mojej tęczowej parasolki.

***

- John nas zabije – mruknęłam, przytrzymując się powykręcanej balustrady.

Idący przede mną Damien roześmiał się cicho.

- Już to widzę – rzucił, przebiegając szybko kilka kolejnych stopni. – Nic nam nie będzie. Nie jesteśmy sami, zapomniałaś? A poza tym, mamy też ciebie, półmechaniczna ślicznotko.

Obejrzałam się. Wysoka sylwetka naszego stróża majaczyła w ciemnościach piętro niżej. Drugi był już pewnie na dachu. Dogoniłam Damiena i zrównałam z nim krok. Jego oddech przyśpieszyło zmęczenie. Byliśmy już na dwunastym piętrze. Pomyślałam, że mogłabym tak wspinać się z nim w nieskończoność, ale po chwili wszedł na drabinkę prowadzącą na dach. Znalazłam się zaraz za nim.

- Jesteśmy. – Usiadł na ziemi po turecku i spojrzał w niebo. – Nie ma jeszcze gwiazd...

Położyłam się obok niego na zimnym cemencie. Po chwili poszedł moim śladem. Był tak blisko, że nasze głowy stykały się ze sobą. Na ogolonej czaszce czułam jego miękkie włosy. Wciągnęłam w nozdrza powietrze; pachniało dymem i rdzą. Utkwiłam oczy w niebie. Oko zaczęło wyszukiwać gwiazdozbiory, ale Damien miał rację: gwiazdy miały dopiero się pojawić. Leżeliśmy w milczeniu, śledzeni przez dwie pary sztucznych, czujnych oczu. Czułam obecność Damiena każdą komórką ciała: jego bliskość, ciepło i słodki zapach potu. Słyszałam bicie jego serca. Mózg dał mi do zrozumienia, że to nie jego zwykły, zdrowy rytm, ale przypisałam to zmęczeniu trudną wspinaczką po na wpół zburzonych schodach wysokiej kamienicy. Nie był taki mocny jak ja i nie miałam mu tego za złe.

- Wielki Wóz – powiedział nagle, pokazując wyciągniętą ręką w niebo; kiwnęłam głową.

Moja dłoń wystrzeliła w górę i wplotła się w jego palce. Jego idealna skóra mocno kontrastowała z moją pokrytą bliznami i śladami poparzeń ręką. Alex powiedziała mi kiedyś, że to przeciwieństwa się przyciągają. Miałam nadzieję, że to prawda.

Opuściliśmy ramiona, ale nadal trzymał moją dłoń. Czułam przyjemne ciepło jego palców.

- Wracamy? – zapytałam szeptem, chociaż chciałam tu zostać choćby na zawsze.

- Tak ci tęskno do Johna? – W jego głosie pobrzmiała złośliwość; milczałam. – Chciałbym... – zaczął, ale urwał. – Chciałbym móc zostać tak do rana. Z tobą. A potem leżeć tak w słońcu do południa, do wieczora, a później kolejną noc. Takie marzenie. Niemożliwe do spełnienia, bo gdybyśmy tu zostali, zdjęłyby już nas pierwsze poranne patrole szerszeni. Świat jest niesprawiedliwy.

Już miałam coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy usłyszałam, jak nasi strażnicy drgnęli. Usiadłam. Oba terminatory wstały ze swoich miejsc na brzegu dachu i zbliżyły się do nas. Nie zbroiły się jednak; czyli nadchodziło coś gorszego niż maszyny.

- John nas chyba faktycznie zabije – szepnął Damien, puszczając moją rękę, kiedy na dach wyszła pierwsza dwójka żołnierzy. Mózg szybko poinformował mnie, że przyszła po nas szóstka, ale Connora wśród nich nie było. Czyli pożyjemy jeszcze w drodze powrotnej do bazy. Aż bałam się czekającej nas awantury.

***

- Dobrze, że nie zabiła tamtej dziewczyny – zakończył swoje opowiadanie John, wpatrując się we mnie.

Kiwnęłam głową, zerkając na Cameron, która siedziała po mojej lewej stronie. Ta spoglądała w jakiś punkt za oknem, w ogóle nie mrugając. W końcu wstała akurat w momencie, kiedy w kuchni zjawił się Derek. Rzucił na stół gazetę. Spojrzałam za wychodzącą terminatorką.

- Nazywał się Martin Bedell – powiedział Reese, siadając przy stole. – Byliście razem w obozie pracy aż do twojej ucieczki – zwrócił się do Johna, który wziął dziennik.

- Więc go znałem?

- Znałeś. Wszyscy go znali, prawda, Erica? – Kiwnęłam głową, zerkając na artykuł.

- Ale to nie ten Bedell, prawda? – zapytała Sarah.

- Nie, inny Martin Bedell.

- Może to tylko zbieg okoliczności?

- Ile było takich zbiegów okoliczności, zanim SKYNET znalazł prawdziwą Sarę Connor?

Sara oparła się o zlew, wpatrując się w Dereka.

- Po co chcieliby go zabić?

- Ma doświadczenie, wiedzę, której John potrzebował. Wojskowa szkoła przygotowawcza, potem West Point. Odbył prawdziwy trening. Pomógł Johnowi stworzyć Ruch Oporu i trzymać wszystko w kupie.

Patrzyłam na Johna. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, wstając od stołu. Wyciągnął z szafki książkę telefoniczną.

- Dobra. – Podniósł oczy znad znalezionej strony. – Było trzech Martinów Bedellów w LA. Teraz jest dwóch. Skąd mamy wiedzieć, który jest celem?

Milczałam. To ich zadanie.

- Obaj są – mruknął Derek.

- Erica? – Sarah spojrzała na mnie. – Coś wiesz?

- Nie. – Wstałam od stołu. – Mogę chwilę pogadać z Cameron?

Wyszłam na zewnątrz, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Terminatorka spojrzała na mnie, kiedy stanęłam obok niej. Odwzajemniłam spojrzenie i obejrzałam się przez ramię; słyszałam dobrze rozmowę w kuchni.

- Zdaje się, że masz zadanie – powiedziałam, wbijając ręce w kieszenie spodni.

- A ty?

- Ja też mam. Swoje. – Zbiegłam na podjazd.

Stałam i patrzyłam, jak Derek i John pakują broń do furgonetki. Spojrzałam na Sarę; nasze oczy spotkały się na dłuższą chwilę. Podeszłam do dodge'a i oparłam się o drzwi, zaglądając do środka.

- Do zobaczenia, chłopcy – rzuciłam z uśmiechem, kiedy Derek odpalił silnik.

Poszłam do swojego wozu i usiadłam za kierownicą. Cameron podeszła bliżej.

- Jedziesz za nimi? – zapytała.

- Niezupełnie. – Przekręciłam kluczyk. – Na razie muszę kupić sukienkę. Trzymajcie się.

***

- Victor Lancaster. – Głos policjanta zabrzmiał wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnie. – Masz gościa.

Zbliżyłam się do celi, kiedy szeryf odszedł.

- Cześć, laseczko. – Usłyszałam.

To był głos, który dobrze znałam. Z pryczy podniósł się wysoki chłopak. Na jego głowie czerwienił się pokaźny irokez, na całej twarzy podzwaniały kolczyki.

- Znamy się, śliczna? – Na kratach zacisnęły się dłonie w rękawiczkach bez palców i z pomalowanymi na czarno, zaniedbanymi paznokciami.

Trudno było mi uwierzyć, że Victor kiedyś tak wyglądał. Zmierzyłam go wzrokiem. W jego lewym oku tkwiła biała soczewka kontaktowa. Punk jak z obrazka.

- Ty mnie nie – odpowiedziałam. – Ale ja cię znam bardzo dobrze.

- To zbliż się, żebym też mógł cię bardzo dobrze poznać, aniołeczku.

- Vic, daj spokój. Wiem, że jesteś gejem.

Ze zdumienia otworzył usta, ale po chwili jego twarz znowu przybrała luzacki wyraz.

- To źle wiesz, śliczna. – Oblizał usta, zatrzymując język na kolczyku w dolnej wardze.

- Wiem znacznie więcej. Chcesz posłuchać historii swojej rodziny? O krwiożerczych Yorkach i odważnych rycerzach Lancasterów? O Wojnie Róż? O Jacku Lancasterze, który płynął z Kolumbem? O generale Spike'u Lancasterze, „Jednookim Wilku"?

Z wrażenia usiadł na pryczy. Jego glany zabębniły głucho o ścianę.

- Skąd... – zaczął. – Czego chcesz?

- Pomóc, Vic. Jestem ci to winna.

- Naprawdę?

- Uratowałeś mi życie, poświęcając swoje.

Wpatrywał się we mnie poruszony.

- Skąd wiesz o mojej rodzinie, co?

- Powiedziałeś mi, a raczej dopiero mi powiesz za jakieś dwadzieścia lat. Wiem, o czym marzysz. Chcesz być żołnierzem, jak twoi sławni przodkowie, Vic.

- A wiesz, że już dwa razy nie przyjęli mnie do Presidio Alto?

- Bo niegrzecznie prosiłeś. – Posłałam mu uśmiech.

Wstał i podszedł w moją stronę.

- Kim ty jesteś?

- Erica Williams. – Z wahaniem uścisnął moją dłoń przez kraty. – Twoja dobra wróżka.

***


	2. SUKIENKA

**SUKIENKA**

- No proszę, Erica Williams jest jednak kobietą. – Jean-Pierre uniósł brew, kiedy minęłam go, idąc w stronę bieżni, przy której stał Matt. Mój chłopak też wyglądał na zdumionego, widząc mnie w żółtej, kwiecistej sukience.

- Co jest? – zapytał, sięgając dłonią do wiązanego ramiączka mojego niecodziennego stroju.

- Ruszyło się coś?

- Nie, w sprawie zdjęć nikt nie dzwonił. A poza tym, jesteśmy S.W.A.T., skarbie. – Pogłaskał mnie po szyi. – Nie tak łatwo zdobyć nasze nazwiska.

- Dla chcącego nic trudnego – mruknęłam. – Wyjeżdżam z miasta na resztę dnia.

- A szkoda. Chętnie pooglądałbym cię dłużej w tej sukience.

- Ktoś inny mnie w niej dziś poogląda. – Pocałowałam go w wargi. – Mój drugi facet.

- Erica, jaki facet? – zawołał jeszcze za mną, kiedy wyszłam na korytarz siłowni, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Po chwili jechałam już samochodem drogą międzymiastową.

Na nogach wciąż miałam adidasy. Cholerne szpilki założę dopiero na miejscu. W głowie wybrałam numer Sary. Nie bawiłyśmy się w hasła, ponieważ dzwoniłam przez Mózg.

- Właśnie po niego jedziemy – poinformowała mnie. – A gdzie ty jesteś?

- Jadę do chłopaka. Powodzenia i uważaj na siebie.

- Ty też. – Rozłączyła się.

Docisnęłam gaz do dechy. Gdyby coś, miałam ze sobą odznakę. Ta otwierała wiele drzwi i zamykała wiele ust. Nie mogłam wybrać lepszego zawodu. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie.

***

- Ale serio serio? – zapytała mnie Alex, kiedy wróciłam do kuchni.

- Tak – odparłam krótko.

- Cholera, takie ciastko z tego Victora! Bez tych blizn wygląda jak jakiś aktor. I ten irokez! Boski!

- Lubisz takich „niegrzecznych chłopców", co?

- Przecież mnie znasz. – Alex wyjęła mi spod ręki kubek i zaczęła pić moją herbatę.

Usiadłyśmy w salonie na kanapie.

- Ile będzie tam siedział? – zapytała mnie szeptem.

- Dwie doby spędził w celi.

- A teraz dwie doby spędzi w łazience?

Roześmiałam się. Moja przyjaciółka zawsze była bardzo niecierpliwa.

- Od razu ci uwierzył? – Odstawiła pusty kubek na okładkę nowego _Cosmo. _

- Yhm. Zresztą, albo pojechałby ze mną, albo czekałby na proces. Pewnie dostałby trzy miesiące za pobicie. Facet wylądował w szpitalu ze złamaną szczęką i wstrząsem mózgu.

- Jesteś pewna, że nadal tam jest? – Ruchem stopy wskazała drzwi w głębi korytarza. – Może nawiał, co? Pomyślał sobie: „ta laska to wariatka" i wyszedł przez okno. Teraz pewnie łapie autobus do San Diego.

- Alex, trochę wiary w ludzi – rzuciłam, ale wstałam i zapukałam do łazienki. – Vic?

- Pięć minut. – Usłyszałam i wróciłam na kanapę.

- Erica, trochę wiary w ludzi – zganiła mnie Alex ze śmiechem.

Posłałam jej obrażone spojrzenie. Wcisnęła mi w ręce _Cosmo _i otworzyła je na stronach o modzie.

- Łazienka wolna. – Usłyszałyśmy i równocześnie oderwałyśmy oczy od najnowszych trendów.

- O ranyści – szepnęła Alex z wrażenia.

Victor stał jedynie w swoich podartych dżinsach. Po jego irokezie, lakierze na paznokciach i kolczykach na było śladu. Idealnie wygolone włosy podkreśliły ładny kształt jego czaszki. Uśmiechnął się, przesuwając dłonią po potylicy.

- Wyglądasz jak żołnierz – powiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą.

- Wyglądasz jak mój ideał – rzuciła Alex.

- Wyglądam jak człowiek – roześmiał się; zniknął nawet kolczyk z jego języka. – To kiedy jedziemy prosić o moje przyjęcie do Presidio Alto?

- Mogę ja grać jego dziewczynę? – zapytała mnie Alex szeptem; pokręciłam przecząco głową.

***

Wsunęłam na nogi żółte szpilki Alex i wyszłam z samochodu. Spojrzałam na jeepa. Mogłam wziąć Morrisa. Usłyszałam pierwsze gwizdy i uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Zaparkowałam akurat obok znajomego czarnego dodge'a.

Odwiedziłam dyrektora Hobbsa.

- Panna Williams. – Szybko uścisnął moją dłoń. – Co za miła niespodzianka.

- Wyprzedziłam najnowszą darowiznę czy nie? – Uśmiechnęłam się promiennie.

- Niestety nie, ale tym bardziej się cieszę, że jest pani tutaj. Musi zobaczyć pani nową strzelnicę.

- Mam taki zamiar. Wszystko dobrze?

- Oczywiście. Mamy więcej kadetów niż w ostatnich latach. Nie narzekam.

- A jak się ma Victor?

- Kiedy przywiozła go pani razem z panną Lancaster dwa lata temu, wiedziałem, że do trzech razy sztuka. Miałem do co niego rację. Jest jednym z naszych najlepszych uczniów. Świetny snajper, doskonały tropiciel. No i ma głowę na karku, a to rzadko się zdarza.

- Bardzo mnie to cieszy.

Nagle na jego biurku zadzwonił telefon. Wstałam, poprawiając sukienkę.

- Nie przeszkadzam już – powiedziałam. – Trafię do głównego budynku.

- Oczywiście, nie wątpię. – Hobbs sięgnął do telefonu. – Proszę na siebie uważać. – Odebrał.

Wyszłam i ruszyłam korytarzem. Po chwili wybiegłam na słońce, o mało nie tracąc równowagi. Szpilki to zło. Konieczne w tym momencie. Westchnęłam, pokonując schody. Poszłam w stronę sal wykładowych. Usłyszałam głos Dereka. Mówił o wojnie. Padło nazwisko Pyle'a. Znowu dupek z czymś wyskoczył? Odczekałam, aż Reese skończy mówić. Zapanowała cisza, a potem weszłam do pokoju wspólnego. Niestety dokładnie w progu złamał mi się obcas. Na szczęście szybko złapałam się framugi. Zapanowało poruszenie. Podniosłam oczy. Pewnie pobiliby się, żeby tylko mi pomóc, ale obecność dowódcy skutecznie zatrzymała ich na miejscach. Wstało tylko dwóch. Pyle i John.

- Przepraszam – powiedziałam szybko, ściągając buta. – Cześć, chłopaki.

- Cześć, Erica – rzuciło kilka głosów. Derek patrzył na mnie, jakby chciał mnie zabić na miejscu.

- Victora nie ma. – Usłyszałam.

- Wyszedł wczoraj w teren – poinformował mnie Pyle ze wzrokiem gdzieś na moim dekolcie.

- Niedługo wróci – dodał Beck.

Derek odchrząknął.

- Pani do kogo? – zapytał mnie chłodno. – Kim pani w ogóle jest, żeby samej łazić po koszarach?

- Panie – zerknęłam na jego klapę – Baum, ja...

- Panna Williams jest darczyńcą naszej szkoły – wtrącił szybko Pyle. – Jej nazwisko jest...

- Ale jej nie powinno tutaj być. – Derek zgromił go wzrokiem.

- Przepraszam. – Zdjęłam drugiego buta. – Już mnie tu nie ma.

- Baum, odprowadź pannę Williams do wyjścia.

- Nie trzeba – rzuciłam już z korytarza, ale John dogonił mnie od razu.

- Powinnaś była zostać z mamą i Cameron – powiedział szybko, idąc obok mnie. – Poradzimy sobie.

- A czy ja jestem tutaj z waszego powodu?

- A nie jesteś? – Spojrzał na mnie zdumiony.

- Nie. Uznałam, że najwyższy czas odwiedzić mojego chłopaka. Wracaj. Znam ten budynek lepiej niż ty, Baum. – Posłałam mu uśmiech i zbiegłam po schodach. – Powiedz wujkowi.

Usiadłam na ławce na zewnątrz. Alex będzie bardzo zła, jak dowie się o butach. Nawet w zwiewnej sukience było mi gorąco. Przeczesałam palcami włosy.

- Erica! – Usłyszałam; podniosłam oczy.

Od bramy biegł w moją stronę Victor. Po chwili porwał mnie w ramiona i podniósł do góry, kilkakrotnie okręcając w powietrzu.

- Gorzko! Gorzko! – Dobiegły nas rozbawione głosy.

Postawił mnie na ziemi i ujął moją twarz w dłonie, a potem pocałowałam go długo i namiętnie. Rozległy się gwizdy i oklaski. Zawsze się na to nabierali. Po chwili roześmiałam się. Objął mnie ramieniem, prowadząc w stronę głównego budynku.

- Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tak szybko – rzucił. – Coś się stało?

- Można tak powiedzieć. Weź prysznic, zwiń piwo i spotkamy się nad jeziorem.

- Rozkaz. – Zniknął w akademiku, salutując mi w drzwiach. Posłałam mu uśmiech.

Usiadłam na molo z nogami w wodzie. Po kwadransie zjawił się z zawiniątkiem pod pachą.

- Została nam jedna puszka. – Rozwinął ręcznik i podał mi piwo.

- Dla ciebie. Obstawiam, że jest ciepłe.

- Jest. – Otworzył puszkę. – Ale od wczoraj miałem tylko wodę z manierki. – Upił łyk. – Piwo to piwo.

- Nie przesadziłam z całowaniem?

- Zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić. – Uśmiechnął się. – Jesteś ogniem, nie kobietą. Uwielbiają cię. I nawet nie wiesz, jak mi zazdroszczą. Pewnie nikomu z nich przez głowę nie przeszło, że wolę majora Reynoldsa od ciebie. Bez obrazy. Pamiętaj, że gdybym lubił kobiety...

- Wiem, wiem – przerwałam mu szybko. – Connor i Reese przyjechali pilnować Bedella.

- Zjawił się jakiś blaszak? – Kiwnęłam głową w odpowiedzi. – To kogo mam mieć na oku?

- Całą trójkę. No i to oko jest na czym zawiesić.

Roześmiał się, kończąc piwo.

- Faktycznie jesteś moją dobrą wróżką – powiedział. – Nie wiem, co bym zrobił, gdyby nie...

- Bez „gdybania", kochanie.

- Sorki, zapomniałem. – Podał mi puszkę. Zgniotłam ją w małą kuleczkę i podałam mu z powrotem; cisnął ją do jeziora. – Kolejna do naszej kolekcji.

Zaniósł mnie do auta. Uparł się, że nie powinnam chodzić boso. Kiedy zakładałam adidasy, dojrzałam Johna wracającego ze stołówki. Przywołałam go gestem ręki.

- To jest Victor – przedstawiłam przyjaciela. – Pomoże wam.

- Victor od szczurów? – John uścisnął jego dłoń.

- Ten sam. – Victor odwzajemnił jego uścisk.

- Gorzko! Gorzko! – Usłyszałam. Z okna wychylał się Pyle i dwóch innych kadetów.

- Zamknąć się – syknął „mój chłopak", ale szybko objął mnie w pasie i pocałował tak, jak nauczyła go Alex. Aż zakręciło mi się w głowie. Dostaliśmy oczywiście brawa.

Wsiadłam do auta.

- Możesz przywalić Pyle'owi – rzuciłam, odpalając silnik. – Źle patrzył na twoją pannę.

Roześmiał się, doganiając na schodach Johna.

Ruszyłam.

Zaparkowałam pod domem Connorów i weszłam do środka tylnymi drzwiami. W salonie natknęłam się na jakiegoś dzieciaka. Wpatrywał się we mnie nieufnie, dopóki Sarah idąc do kuchni, nie rzuciła, że jestem z nimi.

- Ładna sukienka – dodała jeszcze, kiedy zajrzałam do lodówki. – Szkoda, że terminator, który nas dziś gonił, jej nie widział.

Wzięła ze stołu komórkę i wyszła zadzwonić. Nagle mój telefon zawibrował w kieszeni bluzy.

- Halo? – Numer był obcy.

- Pani Erica Williams? Nazywam się Timur Gorodecki i jestem dziennikarzem. Szykuję duży reportaż o kobietach pracujących w policji. Czy poświęciłaby mi pani trochę czasu?

- Tak, za dziesięć minut może być?

- Ta-tak, oczywiście. W Coffee Paradise w centrum przy...

- Wiem, gdzie to jest – powiedziałam szybko. – Do zobaczenia.

Rozłączyłam się. Miałam trop. Od razu wybiegłam z domu. Po kilku minutach zostawiłam auto na parkingu i poszłam do znalezionej przez Mózg kafejki. Weszłam do środka, sprawdzając Okiem wszystkich gości. W kącie sali dostrzegłam krótkowłosego mężczyznę, który co chwila zerkał na zegarek. Podeszłam do niego.- Pan Gorodecki? – Od razu wstał i podał mi dłoń na powitanie.

- Przepraszam za mój ubiór – powiedział, wskazując mi krzesło. Miał na sobie nieuprasowaną koszulę i poszarpane spodnie. Jego lewa ręka zakuta była w świeży gips. – Zaskoczyła mnie pani.

- Przejdźmy na „ty".

- Zaskoczyłaś mnie – poprawił się szybko. – A myślałem, że to będzie mój zły dzień.

- Dlaczego?

- Biegałem dziś w parku i wjechał we mnie rowerzysta. Upadłem, ale szczęście złamałem tylko dwa palce. Mój lekarz jednak uparł się i założył mi gi...

- Skąd miałeś mój numer telefonu? – przerwałam mu szybko.

Sięgnął do teczki i podał mi jakąś listę.

- To pani rocznik ze szkoły policyjnej. Mieli pa... twoje dane. Ten sam numer od trzech lat. Jechałem od końca na chybił-trafił. I bęc! Udało mi się ciebie złapać!

Oddałam kartkę, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie. Facet od zdjęć?

- Obecnie... – zaczęłam.

- Wiem, jest pani w S.W.A.T., wiem – powiedział szybko. – Ale jeśli zgodzi się... zgodzisz się na wywiad, zmienimy nazwisko i damy zdjęcie jakiejś modelki w mundurze. Najważniejsze to prawda w tekście. Jestem dziennikarzem, moje słowa nie kłamią.

Wyglądał na niegroźnego.

- Masz ochotę na kawę? Herbatę? – zapytał, otwierając laptopa.

- Nie, dziękuję. Czy długo nam zejdzie?

- A więc zgadza się pani na wywiad? Cudownie! Nie, nie bardzo długo...

W mojej głowie zadzwonił telefon.

- Przepraszam. – Wstałam i wyszłam na zewnątrz.

- Gdzie jesteś?! – W głosie Sary zabrzmiał strach. – Jak daleko od chłopaków?

- Jestem w LA. Jest z nimi Victor, poradzą sobie. Nie martw się. Uwierz we własnego syna!

Rozłączyła się. Wróciłam do kafejki.

- Muszę jechać – rzuciłam do Timura. – Będę pod telefonem. Umówimy się na spotkanie.

- A jednak, pechowy dzień – jęknął, kiedy wymieniliśmy uścisk dłoni. – Do zobaczenia.

Miałam nadzieję, że nie. Ale pozostawała jeszcze kwestia zdjęć. Odwiedzę go w domu, ale to nie oznaczało spotkania z nim twarzą w twarz.


	3. KŁAMSTWA

**KŁAMSTWA**

Pojechałam do Connorów. Sarę znalazłam na kanapie, czytającą _Czarnoksiężnika z Oz _drugiemu Bedellowi_. _Usiadłam obok i siedziałam z nią do rana. Zasnęłam, mnąc sukienkę. Obudził mnie dźwięk silnika. Wyjrzałam przez okno. Derek zatrzasnął drzwi i szybko wbiegł na schody. John szedł wolno, ze spuszczoną głową. Z Reesem minęłam się bez słowa na tarasie, po czym zbiegłam na podjazd.

- John. – Zatrzymałam się na najniższym stopniu, czekając na chłopaka. Miał bardzo smutną twarz.

- Wszyscy giniecie dla mnie? – Jego głos załamał się; błyszczące oczy były zaczerwienione.

- Wszyscy żyjemy dla ciebie. – Rozłożyłam ramiona i objęłam go mocno. Nie protestował; poczułam jego dłonie na plecach. Pocałowałam go w skroń i zaczęłam delikatnie nim kołysać. – Jeśli chodzi o Victora...

- Powiedział mi o was. I bardzo nam pomógł.

Pogłaskałam go po włosach.

- Zostaniesz? – zapytał.

- Jasne, pod warunkiem, że pożyczysz mi koszulkę i jakieś szorty.

- Dlaczego? – Odsunął mnie na długość ramion. – Ta sukienka jest boska.

- No dobra, pochodzę w niej trochę dla ciebie, pasuje?

- Pasuje. – Objął mnie ramieniem i ruszyliśmy po schodach; dostrzegłam Sarę za firaną kuchennego okna. Uśmiechnęłam się do niej.

Wzięłam prysznic, znowu wciągając na siebie sukienkę. Poszłam do kuchni, gdzie Sarah zajęta była przyrządzaniem śniadania. Derek popijał kawę z obtłuczonego kubka, a John chrupał płatki.

- Chłopcy pobawili się w wojnę? – zapytałam, siadając na kredensie.

Reese odstawił kubek.

- O co ci tak naprawdę chodzi? – zapytał ostrym tonem. – Bo na pewno nie o Johna.

Zmarszczyłam brwi.

- Załatwiliście blaszaka? Załatwiliście, więc o co tobie chodzi?

John spojrzał na niego, po czym przeniósł wzrok na mnie.

- Najwyższy czas, żebyś... – zaczął Derek.

- Najwyższy czas, żebyś ty zrozumiał, że gdyby tu naprawdę chodziło tylko o Johna, już dawno byłby martwy!

- Słucham? – Sarah odwróciła się w moją stronę.

- Nie chcą go zabić – rzuciłam, nie odrywając wzroku od Reese'a.

- Co ty pieprzysz?! – krzyknął Derek.

Czułam rosnącą wściekłość. Moja prawa ręka zadrżała, ale szybko się opanowałam.

- Bez Johna nie byłoby SKYNETu – powiedziałam już całkiem spokojnie.

Zapanowała cisza. Nagle Derek zerwał się od stołu i ruszył w moją stronę. Zeskoczyłam z kredensu.

- Jest taka teoria – powiedziałam szybko.

Uderzył pięścią w szafkę za moimi plecami.

- Erica. – Głos Johna zadrżał. – Co ty mówisz?

- Przepraszam, nie powinnam... – minęłam Dereka; nagle chwycił mnie za nadgarstek, ale szybko oderwał dłoń. Przez jej środek ciągnęło się długie, krwawiące rozcięcie. Mózg schował ostrze z powrotem w skórę.

- Kurwa! – przeklął mężczyzna, przyciskając rękę do koszulki.

- Przepraszam! Opatrzę to! Przepraszam! To nie ja, to...

- Zostaw mnie – mruknął, otwierając szufladę. Sarah szybko opatrzyła dłoń, każąc mu się uspokoić.

- John w to wierzył – powiedziałam słabo. – Przepraszam, Derek. Nie powinnam... To było głupie z mojej strony. Nie... – Urwałam i wyszłam z pomieszczenia.

Usiadłam na schodach, wygładzając nerwowo sukienkę.

- Odsuń się. – Usłyszałam.

Cameron stała nade mną z wysuniętymi przed siebie złączonymi dłońmi.

- Co tam masz? – zapytałam, wstając.

- Ptaka. Znalazłam go w kominku.

Spojrzałam na jej ściśnięte ręce.

- Zrób mu szparę, żeby się nie udusił. A może już się udusił.

- Nie. Czuję, jak się rusza.

- Może chce odlecieć?

Spojrzała na swoje ręce i zaczęła rozsuwać palce.

- Nie, wynieś go na dwór! Mamy inne zmartwienia niż ganianie za ptakiem po pokojach.

- Dobrze. Otwórz mi drzwi.

Wyszłam razem z nią. W kuchni toczyła się rozmowa. Cameron odsunęła rękę. Na jej dłoni siedział mały pisklak, zupełnie opierzony i rozglądał się czujnie.

- Nie odlatuje – podsumowała terminatorka.

- Może nie umie jeszcze latać?

- Czuję, jak drży. Ze strachu?

- Na pewno.

- Erica, chodź tutaj. – Sarah wychyliła się na taras. Ruszyłam do środka.

- Co mam z nim zrobić? – zapytała Cameron, wpatrując się w ptaka.

- Zostań tutaj i czekaj, aż odleci.

Wróciłam do kuchni. Przy stole siedzieli John i Derek. Ten drugi miał rozeźloną minę.

- Uznaliśmy – zaczęła Sarah – że tak długo, jak nie powiesz nam całej prawdy, nie będziemy cię wtajemniczać w nasze plany, rozumiesz? – Kiwnęłam głową. – Możesz tutaj przychodzić, ale nie jesteś częścią naszego zespołu. Skoro masz inne - ważniejsze niż obrona mojego syna – zadania, twoja sprawa i nic nam do tego. Nie mam zamiaru wyjść naprzeciw terminatorom tylko dlatego, że masz jakąś teorię odnośnie Johna.

- Rozumiem – powiedziałam; czułam złość na samą siebie. – Szanuję twoją...

- Naszą – rzucił z naciskiem John. – Naszą decyzję.

- Waszą decyzję. – Smutek w jego oczach zastąpiło rozdrażnienie.

Wychodząc, pomyślałam, że nawet jeśli mają się zjednoczyć przeciwko mnie, będę przynajmniej blisko siebie. Nie ma tego złego.

Alex nie była jednak taka optymistyczna.

- Powinnaś uważać – zganiła mnie.

- Też mi nowość – mruknęłam. – Jestem idiotką.

- Nie. – Alex wzięła garść popcornu. – Jesteś marzycielką. I wariatką, więc wystarczy.

Wtuliłam twarz w poduszkę.

- Chciałabym, że był tutaj ze mną – rozpłakałam się.

- Przecież jest. – Pogłaskała mnie po głowie. – Zawsze z tobą, skarbie. Zawsze i wszędzie.

***

Czułam dłoń na głowie.

- Daj spokój. – Damien zatrzymał palce na moim uchu, przez chwilę rysując jego kształt; leżałam z policzkiem przytulonym do jego kolana. – Jesteś twarda. I nie bój się Johna.

- Bardzo śmieszne – mruknęłam; roześmiał się wdzięcznie.

Krótkie przerwy między treningami wypełniały mi spotkania z Damienem. Cała obolała leżałam na materacu, tuląc się do niego. Powoli wracały mi siły. Nadal dotykał mojej ogolonej głowy.

- Muszę zniknąć na kilka dni – szepnął.

- Nie! – Zerwałam się szybko i chwyciłam jego rękę. – Nie możesz!

Patrzył na mnie tymi swoimi pięknymi, brązowymi oczami.

- Muszę. Tak, jak ty musisz zaraz wracać do Johna.

- Nie chcę – jęknęłam.

- Ja też nie. – Pogłaskał mnie po policzku; syknęłam z bólu, kiedy dotknął siniaka. – Ale nie mamy wyjścia, prawda?

- Erica. – Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, w progu stanął Connor; Damien cofnął dłoń.

- Idę. – Wstałam bez słowa protestu.

***

Tylne drzwi były zamknięte, musiałam zadzwonić od frontu. Otworzył mi John i bez słowa przepuścił do środka. Poprawiłam pod pachą torbę ze świeżymi bajglami. Położyłam ją na kredensie i nalałam sobie wody z kranu do szklanki.

- Coś ty powiedziała wczoraj Cameron? – Usłyszałam ostry głos Connora.

- O czym? – Odwróciłam się do niego twarzą.

- O tym ptaku. Kazałaś jej czekać, aż odleci.

- Chyba tak...

- Jest bardzo młody i latać będzie dopiero za kilka tygodni.

- Nie wiedziałam.

- Tak? Serio? Cameron ci uwierzyła i stała tam do wieczora! Jak jakiś kołek! I pewnie stałaby dłużej, gdyby moja mama nie zabrała jej tego pisklaka i nie podłożyła z powrotem do kominka.

Spuściłam wzrok.

- A wiesz, dlaczego ci uwierzyła? – Milczałam. – Powiedziała, że jesteście takie same. Ale to nie prawda. Ona nie kłamie.

Usłyszałam, jak wychodzi. Nie zatrzymywałam go. Wzięłam torbę i poszłam do salonu. Sarah i Cameron umilkły na mój widok.

- Świeże bajgle. – Sama wzięłam jeden. – Ktoś chce?

- Naprawdę nie musisz tu codziennie przychodzić – rzuciła Sarah, wstając. Po chwili wróciła z kubkiem soku, za nią wszedł Derek. – Gdzie byłeś?

- Biegałem – mruknął, nawet na mnie nie patrząc.

- Nie było cię sześć godzin. – Cameron wbiła w niego spojrzenie.

- Więc chyba jestem dosyć wolny. Sprawdziłem znowu dom Shermana i... – urwał. – Niech wyjdzie.

Wstałam bez słowa, idąc do kuchni. Nadal miał plaster na dłoni. Zjadłam bajgla, przeglądając gazetę. Mózg zaczął szukać niejakiego Shermana. Wiedziałam już, że był na ich liście.

I wtedy usłyszałam strzał. Bez zastanowienia wybiegłam z kuchni. Błyskawicznie znalazłam się razem z resztą w pokoju Johna. Moja ręką „rozłożyła się" sama.

- Wszystko okej. – Chłopak odłożył pistolet. – W porządku. Wszystko w porządku.

Sarah znalazła się obok niego na podłodze.

- Czyściłem go... Myślałem... Myślałem, że jest pusty... – Dotknęła jego policzka. – To nic. Draśnięcie.

Wstali oboje i John spojrzał prosto na mnie. Jego oczy dziwnie błyszczały.

- Bo jest taka teoria – powiedział; każde słowo ukłuło mnie jak ostrze. – Podobno gdyby nie John Connor...

Sarah nie zdążyła mnie zatrzymać; wymierzyłam mu policzek. Cofnął się o krok, dotykając twarzy. Kobieta odepchnęła mnie.

- Wynoś się z mojego domu! – wysyczała.

Nie ruszyłam się z miejsca. Usłyszałam, jak Derek odbezpiecza broń.

- Trafię do drzwi – mruknęłam.

Zbiegłam po schodach i po chwili byłam przy samochodzie. Ze wściekłością kopnęłam w oponę, robiąc w niej dziurę. Przeklęłam. Nie miałam zapasowej. Wzięłam ze środka plecak i ruszyłam w dół ulicy na piechotę.

Mózg znalazł wreszcie doktora Shermana, psychologa. Umówiłam się na wizytę. Musiałam dowiedzieć się o nim jak najwięcej. Był na ich liście.

- Panna Williams, proszę usiąść. – Sympatycznie wyglądający mężczyzna wskazał mi kanapę; nigdy wcześniej nie byłam u psychologa. Rozejrzałam się uważnie po gabinecie, starając się dobrze zapamiętać jego układ. – To pani pierwszy raz w podobnym miejscu?

- Jakby mi pan w myślach czytał.

- Jest pani policjantką, prawda?

- Skąd pan wie?

- Wielu z moich pacjentów to policjanci. Wszyscy zachowują się bardzo podobnie.

Wciągnęłam nogi na kanapę. Milczałam.

- Przyszła tu pani, żeby porozmawiać, więc może zaczniemy? Ma pani problem związany z pracą czy z życiem prywatnym?

- Kłamię dla dobra ludzi, których kocham – wypaliłam. – Czy to godne potępienia?

- To zależy. Czy oni wiedzą, że nie mówi im pani prawdy?

- Mówię, tylko, że nie całą. Czy to też kłamanie?

- Trudno powiedzieć, to kwestia czysto etyczna. Czy oni się domyślają?

- Tak, nie ufają mi.

- Dlatego, że pani kłamie?

Patrzyłam uważnie na mężczyznę.

- Tak – przyznałam dopiero po chwili. – Dlatego, że kłamię.

- A dlaczego pani to robi?

- Dla ich dobra.

- Jest pani pewna?

- Jestem.

- Czy oni też kłamią?

- Nie...

- Czy została kiedyś pani tak oszukana, że do dziś to pani pamięta?

- Tak. Zostałam okłamana przez kogoś, kogo kocham.

- Więc uważa pani, że taki stan rzeczy jest normalny? Dlaczego panią okłamał?

- Dla mojego dobra. Tak mi powiedział.

- Więc przyznał, że poświadczył nieprawdę?

- Tak, ale było już za późno.

- Za późno na wybaczenie?

- Za późno na zmianę decyzji.

- Czy ta decyzja wpłynęła na pani życie?

- Tak bardzo, że nie potrafi sobie pan wyobrazić.

- A nie boi się pani, że jeśli dalej będzie kłamać, cała sytuacja się powtórzy? Tylko, że tym razem to pani najbliżsi nie będą mogli zmienić decyzji.

- Tylko, że oni nie mogą jej zmieniać! Naprawdę nie mogą!

- Tak, jak pani nie mogła zmienić swojej?

Pokiwałam głową.

- A gdyby pani mogła cofnąć czas? Hipotetycznie, oczywiście.

- Powiedziałabym: „Nie, zostaję".

- Czyli podjęłaby pani inną decyzję, gdyby nie została okłamana?

- „Gdyby" – wykrzyknęłam – to puste słowo! Nie ma dla mnie sensu!

- Dobrze. Będziemy go unikać. Załóżmy, że mówi pani rodzinie całą prawdę, jak reagują? Proszę sobie wyobrazić.

- Są źli. Nie wierzą mi. Nie chcą ze mną rozmawiać.

- Czy to, co pani mówi jest dla nich przykre?

- Nie! – Poczułam łzy; nie mogłam przy nim płakać jednym okiem; szybko otarłam twarz.

- Jest pani pewna?

- Tak, jestem. Ale nie... część tego jest bolesna... zwłaszcza dla jednej osoby. Nie, dwóch.

- Czyli nadal pani uważa, że kłamie dla ich dobra? – Kiwnęłam głową. – Więc niech pani im to powie.

- Mam powiedzieć: „Słuchajcie, okłamuję was, wielkie sorki, ale to lepiej dla was"?

- Czemu nie? Niech pani spróbuje. A czy kiedykolwiek ma pani zamiar powiedzieć im prawdę?

- W swoim czasie. Jak będę gotowi.

- To też może pani im powiedzieć.

Zamyśliłam się.

- A jak powiedziałabym prawdę jednej osobie, żeby stanęła po mojej stronie?

- Reszta by czuła się źle. Ale czy tylko chodzi pani o to, żeby mieć, powiedzmy, towarzysza broni?

Drgnęłam. Myślałam o Dereku, moim prawdziwym towarzyszu broni.

- Pan czyta w myślach?

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Jestem psychologiem. – Uśmiechnął się łagodnie. – Osoba, która panią okłamała... Wybaczyła mu pani?

- Tak, ale on o tym nie wie.

- Dlaczego?

- Jest daleko i nie mogę się z nim... skontaktować.

- A może jednak wie, że pani mu wybaczyła? Może to czuje?

- Tak bardzo chciałabym, żeby to była prawda.

- Jeśli kochamy, potrafimy wybaczać. Kocha pani?

- Bardzo. Kocham bardzo mocno.

- Ze wzajemnością, prawda?

- Tak – szepnęłam.

- Więc pani wybacza i pani jest wybaczane. Decyzję, czy nadal kłamać, zostawiam pani.

- Dziękuję. Ja... przemyślę wszystko.

- Mam właśnie taką nadzieję.

Wstałam i uścisnęłam jego dłoń. Odprowadził mnie do drzwi. Nagle Mózg po prostu zwariował. Ostrzegał mnie przed niebezpieczeństwem. Podniosłam oczy. Od razu ją zobaczyłam: wysoką rudowłosą kobietę, która wstała z fotela. Mała dziewczynka także podniosła się z kanapy.

- Panno Erico, w porządku? – zapytał mnie Sherman.

Ruda nie zwróciła jednak na mnie uwagi, biorąc dziewczynkę za rękę.

- Tak. – Odwróciłam się i szybko oddaliłam korytarzem. Zanim wyszłam, obejrzałam się jeszcze raz.

Patrzyła na mnie tymi idealnymi, mechanicznymi oczami. Też już wiedziała.

Błysnęłam Okiem. Jego czerwień odbiła się w szybie.

Nie zareagowała. Weszła do gabinetu doktora Shermana jakby nigdy nic. Nie odkryła żadnej karty.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI PIĄTEJ**


End file.
